castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Experience/@comment-26030626-20150221013426/@comment-26030626-20150319065813
@Orksbane12 I am very aware of that, which is why i sell/ use them before I am capped. As i said before, I have 998 of each book and before I complete my quest board quests and except my awards, I see what I am getting and sell accordingly. So if i am getting 24 blues and 8 purples, i sell 24 blues and 8 purples, bringing my book total down to 974 blue and 990 purple then except my award, again giving me 998 blue and 998 purple. The reason I keep them at 998 is really for the greens because i dont know exactly how many i get but I can come within one book. Right now the most I get it 42 greens as a bonus reward so i sell from 998 to 956 greens and if i end up going up enough might to get one more book then it is not wasted because 43 bonus greens will put me at 999 greens. Seeing as how I am free-to-play, my heroes are garbage with the exception of a cupid i lucked up and rolled. Up until today, I had 1,000,000 honor badges ( again not wasting them but starring up other heroes to raise my might and use honor badges then selling excess books before quest to raise honor boadge total back up then excepting quest to raise book amount back up) but now my top 5 heroes are at least maxxed out in star level, all 5/9 skill. The reason i don't level and skill up all my herores is because really it is pointless. I am at a point in arena where there is no way im going to advance past my bracket without a gem only hero like PD or someone. Everyone I fight has a PD and 2 other gem only heroes and if i win and get into the 10,000 or lower range then i start fighting teams with level 170 heroes and with all but one hero having 5/5 revitalize so im clearly not going anywhere even if my current heroes were maxed out. I have 51k shards so i dont need to do HBM for those. I have been farming the 40 shard dungeon and have 478 flames (haven't seen anyone around that flame level that doesn't have at least 2 gem only heroes). I can beat boss one easily because of my hero levels but because of Cupid their energy bars max out to close to each other and i can't stagger making permastuns near impossible. Leveling my cupids skill further(which I am still going to do and currently working on) is only going to make permastunning that much harder. So why power level my main heroes into a wall? When i bought reaper and immo with shards i did power level them each to 5/9 skill and to the same level the rest of my heroes were at so i could progress in dungeons, arena, boss, etc. But now power leveling my heroes wouldn't really do me any good, not near as much good as rolling and leveling up a useful hero like PD instantly would do. @MetaSly Why just 500? You could use the excess at 998 books essences as well. What difference is storing 500 books as opposed to 998 other than having more HB/XP stored up for whatever reason might arise (i.e new hero). I understand the selling them for honor badges to uncap heroes but what if they are all uncapped and you have 500 books, then what do you do? Since XP isn't a problem why use the books for xp instead of honor badges which are a lot harder to come by. The way i see it is the more books I have the more XP/HB's i have. Skill xp is much harder to come by which is way i am skeptical about dumping everything i have, essences/books/shards, into shardable heroes knowing it would only do so much good. So instead of having half of the possible experience I have the max amount of level XP/HB/skill XP in storage to use in case i need it. Think about getting a hero and only being able to level him up half way. He's only half way leveled so he is no use to your team at such a low level and skill level but you have used all your books and xp in storage so you can't sell them for HB incase one of your main heros gets capped. Staying capped gives you the maximum amount of flexibility with your shards. Now if i lucked up and rolled a PD like you have, I would pour eveything i had into him. And wouldn't store anything until him and cupid were 180 9/9 haha. But seeing as how i'm free to play, that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon :/